


Green Cornetto

by orphan_account



Series: The three flavoured Cornetto trilogy staring Nick Wilde [3]
Category: Alien Series, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover between movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final Cornetto story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Cornetto

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story for notes

The day was going beautifully for Nick Wilde he he was finally meeting Judy's parents who had invited him to dinner, also coming was Gideon Gray Judy's enemy turned friend. 

It was sometime in the afternoon when Gideon finally arrived with some pies having been delayed and Nick was enjoying a mint Cornetto with Judy when Gideon came outside, one minute looking fine then he looked like he was choking on something,then he hit the ground and started suffering from convulsions. 

At this point both of them were at his side joined by Bonnie and Stu when they heard the ruckus outside trying to restrain Gideon but his thrashing about wasn't making it easy, then a red stain appeared on his shirt then he stopped moving. 

After several seconds with nothing happening and staring at the bloodstained shirt Gideon started thrashing about again and after 30 seconds something tore it's way out of his chest witch resembled a massive worm with metal teeth then it suddenly took of but before it could get past the nearest barn there was the sound of gunfire and it was blown to pieces. 

By the time everyone got to the barn there was a strange looking aircraft starting to take of leaving behind a bunch of bewildered animal's wondering WTF was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it folks this will be the final story, I hoped you enjoyed reading this version of the Cornetto trilogy.


End file.
